deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky Balboa vs Ip Man
Rocky Balboa vs Ip man is an Kazamamishima's what-if?death battles Description Sylvester Stallone Rocky vs Donnie Yen Ip Man! can the legend of wing chun defeated the legendary italian Stallion? Interlude Boomstick: well, there are several badass martial arts movie who had some kick ass protagonist character but, it would be more badasses if they fight for their own family, like Rocky Balboa, the italian stallion! Wiz: and Ip Man, the legend of wing chun Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle! Rocky Balboa (Cue Bill Conti-Gonna Fly Now ''') Wiz: Rocky Balboa was born in 1946 '''Boomstick: well, he's kinda old, right? Wiz: Rocky was a small part time boxer and a debt collector and somehow he was connected to a loan shark in Philadelpia Boomstick: he was do such thing for eating everyday until a match change his life forever Wiz: and that's the beginning of Rocky's journey to become a legendary boxer who was known as the Itallian stallion Rocky: "Ah come on, Adrian, it's true. I was nobody. But that don't matter either, you know? 'Cause I was thinkin', it really don't matter if I lose this fight. It really don't matter if this guy opens my head, either. 'Cause all I wanna do is go the distance. Nobody's ever gone the distance with Creed, and if I can go that distance, you see, and that bell rings and I'm still standin', I'm gonna know for the first time in my life, see, that I weren't just another bum from the neighborhood." Boomstick: that's kinda true. I mean, he lived in that way but, everything change since he fought Appolo Creed, just like you said, Wiz Wiz:yup, he was defeated by Appolo at first, but, won on the rematch. since that, Rocky become the legendary champion that people always wanted, even in his retired at 1985 Mike Tyson: well, at least he ain't shit though. suddenly Mike Tyson appear Boomstick: oh hey, man. nice to see you Chad shake Tyson hand for a while Wiz: Rocky was an hybrid fighter, although he was an orthodox, he can fought as a southpaw, possessing a quality of both brawlers, swarmer and inside fighter. Boomstick: he can hit you so hard and knocked you down and hell, he can drive you to the ropes and even corner ring Wiz: that's true, Rocky was a formidable boxer and he executed his movement really perfect Boomstick: Rocky had defeated several boxer including Appolo Creed, Ivan Drago, Clubber Lang and even Tommy Gun, his apprentice. Wiz: besides, Rocky true power is actually his willpower, he is known as the guy who get knocked out so many times and he can always remember and he always never give up and overcome the obstacle Mike Tyson: yeah, he always give me and many boxer inspiration, at least, better than me in my past life Boomstick: he always make the impossible become possible, even an owner of a restaurant Wiz: still, he is a character who give us an inspirational to never give up Rocky: You ain't gonna believe this, but you used to fit right here, I'd hold you up to say to your mother, "this kid's gonna be the best kid in the world. This kid's gonna be somebody better than anybody I ever knew." And you grew up good and wonderful. It was great just watching you, every day was like a privilige. Then the time come for you to be your own man and take on the world, and you did. But somewhere along the line, you changed. You stopped being you. You let people stick a finger in your face and tell you you're no good. And when things got hard, you started looking for something to blame, like a big shadow. Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done! Now if you know what you're worth then go out and get what you're worth. But ya gotta be willing to take the hits, and not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you wanna be because of him, or her, or anybody! Cowards do that and that ain't you! You're better than that! Ip man (Cue Ip Man theme) Wiz: that year was 1930s, in Foshan there is a a hub of Southern Chinese martial arts, where various schools actively recruit disciples and compete against each other. Boomstick: from that place, there is man wh's known as the master wing chun, who was well respected among bunch of people, and that man is Ip Man Wiz: he was a master of Wing Chun who doesn't accept any disciples and he choose himself to low profile. until Japanese invasion at 1937 change his life, when Japanese take his house as headquarter, forcing him to move into a decrepit house. and yet, he was forced to work at coal mine Boomstick: until one day, a Japanese general, Miura establish an arena where Chinese martial artists compete with his military trainees, Ip Man refused at first but, later, he compete to it after his friend goes missing and holy shit, he kick some of their asses and since there, the legendary 'Badass' wing chun was born Wiz: Ip Man martial arts was Wing Chun, an ancient martial arts who was specialized in close combat, using fast rapid punch, and kick with solid defense and good coordintaion. Boomstick: he can punch you and kicking you fast enough so you have no time to parry it Wiz: Ip Man also possessed a pressure point combat, which also included in Wing Chun Boomstick: he's not only good with offense, but also good at defense, he can block dodge and even parry some moves, including twister, a boxer who fought against Ip Man itself in second movie. Mike Tyson: wow, that's kinda fast, no wonder that I'm gonna fight him in the third movie Boomstick: Seriously!? Mike Tyson: you don't know? Boomstick: haven't seen the trailer yet Wiz: Ip Man has fought so many ordeal who came accros against him Boomstick: including ten black belt Karate, chinese master martial arts and twister, an arrogant boxer. and oh yeah, he can easily defeated general Miura Wiz: yet, Ip Man also survive the gunshot wound and several heavy punch from twister. Boomstick: he is also a never give up guy, he get knock down so many times by twister and hell, he still get up and fight again Mike Tyson: and that's make him an inspirational character to all of WIng Chun practitioner, including Bruce Lee Boomstick: well, you could say that since he teach Bruce Lee itself how to beat Chuck Norris Japanese soldier: (he wants to know your name) Ip Man turn at the general as he says.. Ip Man: (I'm Just a Chinese) Death Battle Wiz: alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME... FOR A LEGENDARY DEATH BATTLEEE! in New York alley, Rocky and Ip Man stare at each other as they ready for fighting stance (Cue The Strongest Iron Arena) FIGHT! Rocky deliver a three left Jab which dodge by Ip Man and ended with an Right uppercut but get parry, and hit by a palm strike. both of them back to their fighting stance for a while until Ip Man use his sweep kick to knock down Rocky, then Ip Man rapid Punch Rocky in the chest while on the ground, as Ip Man deliver his finishing blow, Rocky block that and throw Ip Man off of him and Rocky back to his feet. Rocky rushes and deliver left hook and right hook, but eventually Ip Man block it and strike Rocky in a stomach with rapid punch, he did the same thing while punching him in the chest before get block, even so, he keep rapid punch Rocky while go around his back, and kicking Rocky away. Ip Man deliver three kick to Rocky which easily to dodge he punch Ip Man with body hook twice and punch again with another right hook, send Ip Man to the wall, while in the wall, Ip Man get another blow from Rocky several time and Throw Ip Man off a wall to the ground. Ip Man look at Rocky walk toward himself as his eyes is almost fade because of the blow, then, he get up Rocky: alright, it's time to finish this (Cue Senshi) both Ip Man and Rocky are aware to finish the fight as they rush toward each other and deliver punch at the same time, then, both deliver punch in order to finish the fight, but, Rocky won the clash and hit Ip Man itself with a right hook and make him fell to the ground, as Rocky deliver his finishing blow, Ip Man grab his arm and slam him to the ground, while Ip Man is in the top of Rocky head, he deliver several rapid punch to Rocky, making Rocky nose itself bleeding, and punch him in the face as finishing blow, ended Rocky life as well. music stop Ip man bow his head in front of Rocky corpse and leave KO!! Results (Cue Ip Man 2 theme) Boomstick: see, like I told you before, this fight is going to be legendary! Wiz: Rocky is a strong and agressive boxer and surprisingly, he is even stronger and durable than twister itself, but it doesn't matter anymore since their boxing skill are exactly the same Boomstick: Ip Man was not only skilled, but inteligence as well, plus he is reflex enough to dodge and Parry most of Rocky punch Wiz: plus while Rocky fought a boxer in every single match, Ip Man was fought another martial artist asside boxer before all of that happened, make Rocky itself is less experience when it come sto fight against another martial artist asside boxing. Boomstick: well yeah (Cue Gonna Fly Now-Piano) Wiz: in the end, the results of this match is doesn't matter, both Rocky and Ip Man are inspirational character who fought several ordeal and take it. they fall, but never give up. they get back up and win. and it's make all of their struggle, inspired us in our real life. so, it doesn't matter how we fall or how we get bullied in our real life, but you better take the jab into your own succeded, Boomstick: and that's why the legend will always live in our heart Wiz: the winner is Ip Man! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015